


better slow down, he'll feel it in the morning

by sourskittles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourskittles/pseuds/sourskittles





	better slow down, he'll feel it in the morning

Steve walks into the apartment and drops his shield on the ground. For once he was home before Sam. Steve smiles to himself as he walks into the kitchen; dinner was on him tonight. It was 16:45 and Sam wouldn’t be home for another 2 hours which left Steve plenty of time to clean up and make dinner. He showers in record time and starts in on the cleaning. They had planned date night last week too, but Sam’s sister ended up needing a last minute babysitter and so there plans had to be pushed back.

Steve’s super speed allows him to make quick work of cleaning the living room. He gives the living room a last once over as he finishes fluffing and arranging the pillows on the couch. Once Steve is satisfied that the living room looked clean and well put together, he starts their dinner.

Sam saunters into the apartment but before he can properly even get inside the room, Steve tackles him into bear hug.

Sam chuckles, “I was going to ask you if you missed me but I think I got my answer.”

Steve doesn’t respond verbally, just tightens his grip on Sam’s shoulders and buries his face deeper against Sam’s neck.

"Steve, you’re crushing my lungs," Sam teases.

A light blush dusts Steve’s face and neck as he shakes his head and pulls away from Sam.

"I’m sorry I just-" Steve starts, only to be cut off by Sam’s lips brushing against his own.

"I made us lasagna. I wanted to go on a date but I thought maybe that was little much so I figured we could just stay in tonight" Steve says, following Sam in to the kitchen

"Go get changed whilst I set up the dinner table" Steve orders.

"Yes, Sir" Sam says, giving Steve a mock salute before leaving the kitchen.

The clock on the dresser shines 19:30 when Sam walks out of his and Steve’s bedroom.

"How much cologne are you wearing?” Steve asks, glancing at Sam over his shoulder. “I can smell it from here."

“Ain’t nothing wrong with a little bit of cologne,” Sam says, leaning against the doorjamb, watching Steve whip around their kitchen like a pro. “Especially if you’re going to be sweating it all out later” Sam says as he crosses the room to stand behind Steve, arms coming up to wrap loosely around Steve’s waist.

"Sam, I’m trying to cook," Steve complains.

"So who’s stopping you?" Steve can hear the smugness in his voice.

Sam gives Steve a quick hug before he takes the pasta dish that’s cooling on the counter.

"I’ll take this through you bring the garlic bread" Sam calls over his shoulder as he walks into the living room.

It was nice to have small moments like this between Avengers duty and Sam’s job at the VA. They rarely every got the chance to just enjoy each other’s company. Before Sam can even finish the thought, however, his Stark Phone goes off; Sam swipes the screen quickly and frowns at it, then turns to sprint into the bedroom.

He looks in the hidden compartment where he usually keeps his wings, but it’s empty. He even checks in the space where Steve keeps his Captain America and SHIELD stealth suit, but his wings aren’t there either.

"STEVE, WHERE ARE MY WINGS?" Sam yells from the bedroom.

"WHAT?" Steve yells back

"WHERE ARE MY WINGS?" Sam repeats with urgency seeping into his tone.

Steve groans as the realization dawns on him; SHIELD has a vendetta against him. He’s sure of it now.

"If you’re flying anywhere tonight it better be with me or even better to Paris for a candlelit dinner," Steve says gruffly, as he trudges in to their bedroom. "I cleaned your wings. They’re where I usually keep my shield."

Sam can hear the disappointment in Steve’s voice

"Listen man it’s for the greater good," Sam tries.

"I’m you’re husband. I am the greater good" Steve pouts.

"Ain’t no arguing with that, now come on. Go get changed we have a team of people waiting on us," Sam smiles as he grabs his Falcon uniform and wings

Sam sees Steve’s shoulder sag as he drags himself to get changed into his Captain America suit.

"Natasha said the Quinjet is going to pick us up from the apartment so we have like 10 minutes." Steve lets out a deep sigh.

By the time Sam finishes changing into his Falcon suit and wings, Steve is already standing by the door, fiddling with the straps of his shield. Sam sighs as he walks towards Steve, the super soldier turned towards the door. Sam pulls him back gently by his arm, leaning up to rests his arms on Steve’s shoulder.

"I know you’re disappointed, I am too. Sometimes I just wanna spend time with my husband but this is something that I signed up for when I married you and I don’t regret it one bit."

Sam feels some of the tension in Steve’s shoulder leave, so he places a chaste kiss on his forehead. There’s the telltale sound in the distance of jets that indicate that the Quinjet is close and Steve and Sam move apart and sprint out the door.

“Fury got an anonymous tip about an undercover Hydra base, apparently they’re in the possession of Loki’s scepter which means bad news for all involved” Sam explains as they sprinted towards the roof.

The Hydra base is in the process of being cleared out when the Avengers get there. Some of Hydra’s minions are running around, trying to escape, no doubt, but there’s no sign of Loki’s scepter. The night isn’t a total waste though. The Avengers manage to find maps of potential Hydra bases that they could target next.

 

☮

 

When they get back, Sam lands on the balcony so gently he hardly makes a noise, like he weighed nothing, like he wasn’t carrying a genetically enhanced super soldier.

"You know you feel a lot heavier today," Sam teases.

"Yeah, because today I am 50% Steve and 50% disappointment" Steve deadpans.

"Well, I guess I could try and make it up to you" Sam says, smirking up at Steve

"Oh?" Steve’s eyes darkened.

Steve backs up until his back is pressed firmly against the glass door of the balcony; Sam meets his every step back with a step towards him until Steve is pressed against the solid glass with Sam’s warm body pressed against his front. His senses are overwhelmed with Sam’s lips pressing against his own, Sam’s hands brushing up waist, and Sam’s cologne. As far as he’s concerned, nothing else exists in this moment but him and Sam.

"You know as much as I like putting on a show for the neighbors…" Sam says, sentence trailing off as he tilts his head, gesturing for them to move inside.

Steve almost rips the balcony door off in his haste to get inside their apartment. They trip over each other and bump into furniture trying to navigate their way to their bedroom without letting go of each other.

Moonlit shines through the window into their room, bouncing off every surface, giving the room a magically glow or maybe that’s their minds, tired and exhausted, playing tricks on them. Sam drops his Falcon wing pack next to where Steve’s shield is propped against the dresser and presses play on the dock on the dresser and soul beats fill the room.

Sam pushes Steve back, on to their bed until Steve’s back hits the king sized mattress with a soft thud. Steve raises his eyebrow at Sam.

“You just going to stand there, soldier, or are you going to do something?” Steve says as he gives Sam a lopsided smile despite the blush coloring his own cheeks.

“Oh, so that’s how it is?” Sam says, tilting his head down, as he moves to straddle Steve.

Steve arches up to capture Sam’s lips in a heated kiss, one hand wrapping around Sam’s neck to pull him down.

“Yeah, that’s how it is,” Steve breathes out against Sam’s lips. “I hope you’re better at this than you are at running,” Steve teases from under Sam.

"Oh please, I’m more skilled than you" Sam retorts, biting at Steve’s lips playfully. 

"Sounds like a challenge" Steve smirks, as he twists his body to roll them over and pin Sam underneath him.

Steve makes quick work of getting Sam out of his Falcon suit and they resume making out lazily as Steve tries to get Sam completely naked. The window is open a crack and the cool summer breeze floats in around the room, making Sam let out a moan as a shiver ripples through his body. Steve breaks their kiss only to pepper kisses along Sam’s jawline and collarbone, sucking at the hollow under the curve of his jaw, until he draws another moan from Sam.

Something inside Steve snaps in that moment. He’d been longing to have just a few moments alone with Sam for so long that when they finally get that moment, it overwhelms him.

Steve pushes Sam’s boxers down, adding them to the growing pile of clothes at the foot of the bed; he sits back on his haunches so he can admire Sam. Sam; who is so beautiful, that sometimes Steve can’t help but question how he got so lucky. The moonlight hits his body in a way that makes it look like he’s glowing, and Steve can’t help but stare.

"Are you going to just sit there, or are you going to do something, Commander Rogers?" Sam teases.

Steve doesn’t need to be asked twice. He scrambles off the bed to the dresser, grabbing a bottle of lube and condoms which he tosses to the bed. Steve grins at Sam as he strips out of his own uniform. Sam lets his eyes roam over Steve’s body, mapping out his broad shoulders and tiny waist. Steve slips out of his pants and drops them in a heap on the ground. As soon as his clothes are off Steve crawls over to Sam. Sam meets Steve halfway and they both collapse onto the bed together, Sam grinning into the kiss his thumb pressed against Steve’s jaw, as he deepens the kiss. He can feel Steve maneuvering him to the center of the bed and onto his stomach, carefully slipping a pillow underneath Sam for more comfort.

"Going 0-100 tonight Cap, no foreplay?" Sam looks at Steve over his shoulder.

"You want me to slow down?" Steve questions.

"Nah Cap, give it your best shot. Later, I’ll show you how it’s really done" Sam taunts.

Steve raises his eyebrow at Sam, kissing his shoulder in response as he uncapped the lube and coated his fingers with a generous amount; he pushes one finger into Sam carefully, crooking his finger in a way that has Sam’s breath hitching. Steve adds a second finger and fingers Sam open fast and intent, but careful not to be rough. Steve hits a spot deep in Sam’s body that has Sam’s voice cracking as he moans out.

"Uh fuck, Steve…" Sam’s whines, as his body reacts to Steve’s expert touch.

Steve adds another finger and scissors them, moving in and out of him at a fast pace. 

"How do you want me t-" Steve begins

"This is fine," Sam bites out, fingers clenched into fists around the sheets.

"Patience is virtue" Steve mocks Sam, a deep groan rippled through his chest.

Steve rolls on a condom and slicks himself up, one hand pushing Sam’s shoulders down toward the bed, the other on Sam’s thigh as he presses into Sam, careful and slow. He brushes Sam’s thigh softly, trying to get him to relax. Sam can feel Steve’s teeth scraping and nipping at his shoulder blades between kisses. That along with Steve pressing into him so slowly is almost too much. He could come like this; just by the way Steve touches him has him so far gone. 

 _"Move"_ Sam says, pushing back himself taking Steve deeper.

Steve pulls out a little and pushes back into Sam with small, shallow thrusts. As soon as he feels Sam’s body relax a little more, Steve tightens his grip on Sam’s waist and the headboard as he quickens his pace to something a little rougher. Sam fists a hand in the sheet, the other one reaching behind him to find Steve’s hand on his waist. He can feel his body being pushed up the bed with each thrust and he tries to move back to meet Steve with each thrust. Every nerve ending in his body is ignited and each thrust draws a deep groan from him. Steve places another one of the many pillows that litter their bed under Sam’s hip, lifting it higher. The change in position has Sam’s body trembling. Steve nips at the junction between Sam’s shoulders and neck to muffle his own moans, and Sam swears he can feel Steve’s lips curve into a smile against his shoulder.

" _I’m-_ " Sam gasps.

"Close?" Steve asks, squeezing lube into his hand and reaching around Sam’s waist to jerk him off in time with his own thrusts.

Sam feels a coil of white hot pleasure coiling low in his belly and he comes with a low groan, pleasure coursing bone deep through his body. Steve fucks Sam through his orgasm before his own pace stutters and he comes, gasping Sam’s name.

They both collapse on to the bed together, Steve huffs as he wipes his hand on the bedspread.

 

"I’ll go get a wash cloth" He rolls off the bed, ties and throws the used condom into the trash can in the bathroom, grabbing the wash cloth on the way out.Steve cleans Sam up carefully, paying careful attention to getting all the sweat, grime and come off his body. Finally, he lies down next to Sam, his lips curling into a grin.

Sam places his hand on Steve’s arm and squeezes it gently.

“Fuck, I still can’t think straight.”

They both laugh at that and Sam moves his hand down so he can intertwine his fingers with Steve’s. They lay there in silence, letting themselves come down from the high they’ve both been riding.

Sam groans, “It’s been 5 minutes, how are you hard again?”

Steve blushes and turns to bury his face in a pillow, but Sam puts his arm around Steve’s waist and pulls him closer. Steve tilts his head to catch Sam’s lips in a heated, open mouth kiss. Steve pulls away to rest his head on Sam’s chest, meanwhile Sam places a gentle hand on Steve’s thigh, pulling him closer.

"Pass me the lube" Sam asks.

Steve gives him a questioning look, but does it anyway. Sam pours lube into his palm and coats his fingers evenly. He pulls Steve by the leg he has half draped over him and rubs at Steve’s back with his left hand as he reaches with his right to push one finger into him. Prepping Steve might be Sam’s favourite pastime, the way his mouth drops open when he crooks his finger and the keening sounds Steve makes when Sam brushes against his prostate. Sam works slowly, adding a second finger, scissoring them slowly and crooking them in a way that has Steve’s breath hitching. By the time Sam has a third finger in, Steve starts getting impatient.

Steve groans “Sam, c’mon just-”

Sam pushes his fingers against Steve’s sweet spot, causing him to stutter, losing what he was going to say

"We don’t all have a super human refractory period" Sam states matter-of-factly.

Sam has four fingers in Steve and he’s moving them in and out at a steady and slow pace, hitting spots in Steve’s body that he didn’t even know existed. Sam preps Steve slowly whilst his own body catches up with him, but the way Steve pushes back tells Sam that he’s getting close.

"70 years later…" Steve teases, only to whine when Sam pulls away.

Sam rolls his eyes at Steve, “I will leave you in this bed.” He belies the threat however by moving closer as Steve shifts so he’s lying on his back.  

Steve’s skin is flushed, his eyes dark with lust and there’s barely a ring of blue around his dilated pupils. He bites down on his kiss bruised lips, as he spreads his legs allowing Sam to fit between them. Sam uncaps the lube and slicks himself up, placing a gentle hand under Steve’s thighs to pull him close. He pushes into Steve inch by inch, while Steve moans “finally” under his breath, his nails pressing into Sam’s shoulder blades. Sam buries himself to the hilt inside Steve and waits until he feels Steve’s body relax before he begins to move. Steve comes almost as soon as Sam starts moving, a deep blush spreading from his face down his neck to his chest.

"That’s it? That’s all it takes?" Sam mocks.

Steve whines, “I’m sensitive.” He hits Sam lightly with a pillow “J-just carry on.”

Sam shrugs and pushes back into Steve rolling his hips in deep, careful thrusts as he moves. Sam grabs Steve’s thighs and hitches them higher so they’re tucked under his armpits, Steve’s body almost bent completely, and the change in angle makes his thighs tremble with pleasure. Steve writhes under Sam, letting out a string of quiet _ah, ah ah’s._ It doesn’t take long for Steve to get hard again.

Sam paces himself, rolling his hips in way that has Steve’s letting out a string of breathy moans. Sam reaches behind Steve to grab a pillow which he places under Steve’s hips, giving him better leverage and the new angle allowing him to kiss Steve. Steve moans shamelessly into Sam’s mouth and kisses back desperately. Sam bites at Steve’s plump bottom lip and pulls on it, and the way Steve’s body goes taut underneath his is a telltale sign that Steve’s getting close again. Sam nails Steve’s prostate, and Steve throws his head back as he comes for the third time, back arching off the bed and hands gripping Sam’s shoulder tight.

Steve groans. Sam is still hard and moving inside him. 

“I can’t decide whether I hate your stamina or whether I love it.” 

"I just do what you do, but slower" Sam says as he nips at Steve’s lips

Steve buries his face in the curve of Sam’s shoulder and neck, moaning “Ugh fuck me, _fuck,fuck, fuck_.”

Steve tightens his thighs around Sam’s waist and meets his every thrust, taking him deeper. Sam has Steve wrung out, fucking him through two orgasms and to the verge of a third one. Every sensation feels like electricity coursing through his veins. Steve reaches behind him to grab the headboard to anchor himself but Sam interwines his fingers with Steve’s instead and pushes them into the mattress. Sam’s touch makes Steve keen and suddenly he’s hyperaware of his surroundings - the way Sam wears an easy, relaxed expression, the sweat, shining slick on their bodies, the way the bed creaks, and the way Sam moans  _'Shit Steve'_  under his breath. Steve’s body trembles and he's coming again, this time dry, and his body clenches in way that makes Sam’s eyes roll to the back his head. Sam fucks Steve through his orgasm first and then he comes as well with a deep groan. Sam collapses next to Steve.

"That was-" Sam’s breathing so heavily he can’t complete his sentence.

Once he feels like he can function again, he grabs a towel and begins to clean Steve. Steve’s body is so sensitive, Sam swears he can feel Steve’s abs jumping under his light touch as he cleans the come off their body.

"I’m lying in the wet patch," Steve pouts.

Sam chuckles at him, “Shall we move to the guest bedroom?”

"You have a stamina that won’t quit. I just came three times. I can’t even feel my legs."

Steve makes a futile attempt at rolling on to his side to prove his point. Steve grabs a pillow and buries his face in it, letting his body melt into the sweaty sheets.

“Tired” Steve whines.

Sam slips his arms under Steve’s body off the bed bridal style and carries him to the guest bedroom. He gently deposits Steve down on to the bed and climbs up beside him. Sam’s body relaxes into the mattress, but just as he’s about to fall asleep he feels Steve nudging his shoulder.

Sam raises an eyebrow at him, resisting the urge to laugh at Steve, who is making grabby hands at him.

“Cuddle?” Steve pouts

"My bad, I thought you fell asleep" Sam says as he pulls Steve’s body towards his own.

 Steve lays his head on Sam’s chest and loosely wraps an arm around him. Steve lets out a content sigh, the feeling of Sam running his hands through his lulling him to sleep.

"You know I can  _still_  smell that cologne” Steve mumbles sleepily.

"Better than smelling sweaty" Sam retorts. He can feel Steve’s lips curve into a smile against his chest. "I love you Sam Wilson" Steve breaths out as sleep takes over.

 

 ☮

 

Steve wakes up to the sun peeking through the curtains and a slight breeze ghosting over his body making him shiver and squirm further into Sam’s embrace. Steve admires how beautiful Sam looks draped in the white sheets under the morning sun’s light.

Steve loves moments like these when Sam’s lying next to him. The sunlight hits his body giving him an almost ethereal glow. The content, relaxed expression on his face makes him look so young. Sam’s lips curve into a smile.

“Good morning” he whispers into Steve’s hair.

"How long have you been awake?" Steve says as he stretches. His shoulders pop and there’s still a dull ache in his lower back.

“How long have you been staring at me?” Sam chuckles, as he gives Steve a toothy smile.

"You’re beautiful" Steve says, blue eyes shining bright with adoration.

Sam places a kiss on Steve’s shoulder. “I love you, Steve” Sam stares into his eyes with fondness.

"We should probably, shower" Steve says with a grimace.

"Way to ruin the moment" Sam teases.

Steve nips at Sam’s jaw playfully. Sam untangles himself from Steve and moves to get out of bed, looking expectantly at Steve who doesn’t budge.

"If I get up, you can’t laugh at me for walking funny"

Sam bursts into hysterics as soon as the sentence leaves Steve's mouth. Steve laughs along with him despite himself. Steve extends his hand to Sam who clutches it lightly pulling Steve to his feet.

"I think we should actually go on a proper date tonight," Sam muses out loud.

"I think that’s an awesome idea," Steve replies as he places a kiss over the wedding band on Sam’s hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
